


Good Job Baby

by ABigChaoticSad



Series: One-Shots! [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Comparing dick sizes, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: Tobio can't tell Osamu and Atsumu apart by their looks, but maybe by something else? They play a fun game to find out.A.K.A. Tobio gets dicked down........... don't act surprised.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Series: One-Shots! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856083
Comments: 6
Kudos: 362





	Good Job Baby

Tobio kneeled in the middle of the bed, hands in his lap, wearing only Atsumu’s button up with Osamu's tie wrapped around his head as a blindfold. Said twins watched as he sat still, waiting for instruction.

Atsumu approached first, “alright baby, we’re going to play a game. Are you excited?”

Tobio nodded. Osamu tsked, firmly reminding Tobio, “respond with your words.”

“Yes Daddy, I am excited.”

Atsumu smiled at that, not that Tobio could see it. “Alright baby, I thought of this game the other day. Y’know how it’s hard to tell us apart?”

Tobio responded, “yes Daddy.”

Atsumu chuckled, “well, we’re going to take turns sticking our dicks in you. If you get it right, we’ll reward you baby.”

Tobio moaned loudly as his face turned red and his hips canted. The twins watched him closely, both smirking devilishly.

Osamu walked closer to Tobio, leaning near his ear and growling out, “excited baby?” Before nibbling a bit on his ear.

Tobio gasped and tilted his head up into the sensation, moaning out, “Yes Daddy, I’m very excited.”

Atsumu watched his brother travel down Tobio’s neck, making bites and even taking the time to suck hickies into the boy’s neck. Tobio, the entire time, was moaning and canting his hips, desperate for something to fill him.

Watching his brother and their toy playing together made Atsumu so much more excited for this, prompting him to move forward and prep his fingers with the lube that sat next to the bed on the nightstand. 

Atsumu, after warming up the lube, watched Tobio as part of the shirt slid off his shoulder, bites on his chest, neck, and nipples prominent against his fair skin. Osamu was good at one thing for sure, and it was making Tobio lose his mind with his mouth.

Atsumu leaned next to his other ear, softly saying, “I’m coming in,” before slowly entering one finger into Tobio’s hole, making said boy gasp and arch his ass for easier access. 

The twins continued their ministrations, Atsumu making sure to thoroughly prep Tobio while Osamu completely marked up his neck and chest. Atsumu gave Osamu a look, who was lazily sucking on Tobio’s nipple, and altogether they pulled away completely and stepped back. 

Tobio gasped and fell onto his hands and knees, before his arms gave out and he was left gasping with his back arched. Atsumu grinned at Tobio, and Osamu looked amused as he watched their toy attempt to regain his senses. 

They looked at each other and chuckled, Osamu waited for his twin as Atsumu took off his clothes and sat behind him on the bed and pulled Tobio into his lap.

“Good job baby, you’re doing so well for us. Ready to get to the best part of the game?”

Tobio moaned again, grinding against Atsumu, feeling a hard cock and groaning before grinding more. Atsumu’s grin shrunk to a smirk, excited and ready to play. He moaned a bit, before asking, “are you that excited for a cock baby? You don’t care who’s, so long as it’s inside of you?”

Tobio gasped and nodded, begging, “please, please Daddy. Put your cock in so I can guess. So I can-” he moaned as Atsumu began slowly entering him- “Daddy…”

Tobio went slack as Atsumu entered him, his thighs falling completely open and arms at his sides as he gasped and moaned. Atsumu took his time sliding in, grinding after he fully entered him. 

Atsumu nibbled his ear as Osamu leaned into the other one asking, “who baby? Who’s in you right now?”

Tobio moaned, squeezing around the cock and gasping out, “Atsumu-San.”

The twins looked at each other surprised, Atsumu leaned back next to his ear asking, “how do you know?”

Tobio was still squeezing around Atsumu, moaning. Osamu leaned back to his other ear and growled, “how baby?”

Tobio writhed this time, Atsumu grabbed his hips to stop him from moving. Tobio whined out, “Atsumu is thicker, it fills me more.”

Atsumu looked up and grinned at Osamu, who glared at him. Osamu looked back at Tobio, who was still trying to bounce on Atsumu’s cock. “Do you like his cock more than?” He spat out.

Tobio shook his head, gasping out, “can’t- can’t decide. Osamu-San is-” Tobio moaned loudly as Atsumu started lightly bouncing Tobio on his cock- “Osamu-San is longer,” a broken, loud moan sounded from Tobio before he continued. “Osamu-san reaches deeper.”

Osamu gave a smirk at Atsumu, who was now glaring at his brother. Atsumu grinded deep into Tobio, who fell forward at that, right into Osamu’s arms. Osamu, still smirking, removed the tie from Tobio’s face, his smile growing a little gentle at Tobio’s fucked out face.

“You’re doing so well baby,” Osamu reminded Tobio, who moaned in response, “can I fill your slutty little mouth?”

Tobio nodded excitedly as Atsumu started picking up the pace. Osamu stood up and removed his clothes, giving a show while getting a show. When he finished stripping, he joined the two on the bed, Atsumu slowing down a tad. 

Osamu grasped his cock and gently stroked it. Tobio watched his hand carefully and let his mouth fall open as wide as possible, his tongue dangling. Osamu smirked and grasped his face, holding it in place as he slid his cock into Tobio’s throat, both staring into each other’s eyes as Tobio’s welled up with tears.

After Osamu was fully seated, he brought his hips back at the same time as his brother’s, and they both slammed in. Tobio moaned as his eyes rolled back, a couple tears escaping. Atsumu went to town on Tobio’s ass, grinding into his walls and trying to slam deeper than before, affected by Tobio's words from earlier.

Meanwhile, Osamu gently traced Tobio’s face, pushing his bangs out of the way as he lost his mind sucking his cock. Osamu smirked, watching how Atsumu’s thrusts moved him back and forth.

“Is it good baby? Getting filled on both ends? Losing your mind as we play with you?”

Tobio moaned, nodding his head as best he could. Osamu frowned lightly, looking up at his brother and nodding. They simultaneously pulled out, leaving Tobio whining and calling out hoarsely, “no! No, please don’t stop!”

Osamu grabbed his face, pulling it up as he leaned down, “we asked you a question baby.”

“It’s good! It feels so good!” Tobio sobbed out.

Atsumu spoke up, “color baby?”

“Green! Please, don’t stop.”

Atsumu slammed back in, stopping Tobio, who then moaned and sagged in relief. Osamu watched him for a moment, face still in his hand. “My my, we’re lucky. You’re such a good little slut for us. Can take both of us. Do you enjoy being like this Tobio? Do you enjoy being used and fucked like a toy? A toy only we can play with?”

Tobio nodded, “yes, yes!”

Osamu smiled, then slipped back in. Once his cock reached deep into Tobio’s mouth again, he stayed still. He looked up at Atsumu who slammed in and came, painting Tobio as deep as he could. Tobio moaned, making Osamu come in his mouth. The twins groaned in unison, pulling out carefully moments later.

They turned Tobio around, and Osamu snorted, “poor slut didn’t even come after all that.”

Atsumu looked at his twin with a grin, “guess we have to continue. Wanna switch?”

Osamu nodded, then helped Atsumu switch Tobio around, who now laid on his back. His head was in Atsumu’s lap and Osamu grabbed his legs, bending them so they rested on Atsumu’s shoulders. Osamu kept a firm grip on Tobio’s thighs, then let Atsumu grab one so he could jerk his own cock back to life. 

The twins were grunting as their cocks revived themself, both going full mast to treat their toy. Tobio watched both through lidded, excited eyes. Osamu looked at him, his hand still on his cock, “ready baby?”

“Yes Daddy.”

Osamu watched Tobio as he slipped in, feeling Osamu as he went deeper and deeper into Tobio, reaching deeper than Atsumu. Tobio groaned when Osamu grinded, deep.

Atsumu smirked, then tilted Tobio’s head back, then sliding his cock in. Tobio choked a bit, giving Atsumu pause, before Tobio started sucking, prompting him to move deeper.

It was like they switched, Osamu thrusting hard and deep, and Atsumu gently moving. Tobio was moaning, hands grasping wildly before Atsumu got annoyed and pinned them to the bed.

Osamu grinded as deep as he could, making Tobio practically scream around Atsumu’s cock as he came. The twins smirked, both going harder as Tobio sobbed at the overstimulation. Atsumu came first again, staying in as Tobio swallowed all the come down then cleaned off Atsumu’s cock after he slipped out.

Tobio was moaning as Osamu kept slamming in, Atsumu moved from his previous spot and walked around, giving his brother and Tobio a glance before going off to start a bath.

When he came back, Tobio was openly crying out, his dick once again hard as Osamu worked him carefully, cruelly.

“Jeez Samu, give him a break no?”

Osamu looked up at Atsumu, sitting with Tobio in his lap as he bounced on his cock. Osamu gently grabbed Tobio’s dick and nibbled on his neck then ear, then said, “look baby, Atsumu is so used to seeing you fucked out, he’s not even bothered that you’re still writhing on my cock. Can you come for him baby?”

Tobio nodded, fucked completely out of his mind, grinding down then clenching around Osamu and cumming. Osamu groaned and grinded as deep as he would go, then coming.

They both moaned and sat for a moment, before Atsumu came to the bed and Picked Tobio up in his arms, who tiredly snuggled into Atsumu’s chest, who laughed and looked at his brother. “Look how adorable our baby is for us!”

Osamu snorted, “go get him clean, I’ll join in a sec.”

Atsumu brought Tobio to the bathroom and sat him on the counter. “Alright baby, plug or no plug?”

Tobio contemplated for a bit, “can I have the blue one? The one with the pretty flower at the end?”

Atsumu smiled gently, opening a drawer and grabbing it out, prepping it gently before looking at Tobio, grabbing his legs and pushing him back gently to push the plug in. Tobio moaned around it, clenching once it was in and wiggling around, getting used to it. Atsumu picked him up and gently placing him in the warm bath, making sure to remove the shirt completely and gently washing him off. 

Osamu came into the bathroom part way through, washing himself off as well. Once they were all done, Atsumu and Osamu slipped boxers and pajama pants on. Osamu and Atsumu dressed Tobio in some booty shorts and one of their shirts, all the while praising Tobio for how well he did.

Tobio responded with compliments too, thanking them gently as his eyes began to fall. Osamu carried him back to their room, fresh sheets on the bed. They laid him down between them, and snuggled close.

“Can you really not tell us apart?” Osamu asked.

Tobio opened his eyes, looked at Atsumu, then at Osamu, “of course I can. Your hair is different colors, your eyes are both a shade off, and you both act completely different.”

Atsumu snorted, “then why act like you couldn’t?”

Tobio shrugged, closing his eyes and snuggling deeper into the bed, “thought it’d be… funny.” He fell asleep to Osamu snorting and Atsumu laughing.

Wanna join an amazing [discord](https://discord.gg/8EwF6DDrmC) with awesome writers, readers, and artists?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @thebluecoloroftherainbow on instagram, TheSalties#9846 on discord, or @the_saltiest136 on twitter.


End file.
